Transformers Prime: Breaking Down
by trigger12
Summary: Takes place during season 2. A new threat bears it's damaged head. Sacrifices are made, and both the Autobots and Decepticons share a common enemy, that is more deadly than ever before, with human ingenuity on it's side. Au, lots of wonderful robot (and cyborg) violence. Rating May change.


I'm pretty sure most of you guys have seen the episode "The Human Factor" before reading this, and chances are, you weren't too happy with how it went down. Even if you were, there was still squandered potential. At least, in my opinion.

But instead of taking place after the events, i believe I'll be doing this from 'the ground up' sort of. Rated for very slight language, and good old robot abu...i mean violence. XD Let me know if you enjoy!

Breaking Down: Prologue

'Surgical augmentation. Those are two words I'd never thought I'd hear.' The head Mech scientist thought to himself, watching the whole operation unfold, as well as their leader, Silas. They had already opened the body of the dead cybertronian, formerly known as Breakdown, removing a few overly damaged pieces and replaced them a few of their own. Luckily, none of it's biology was severely damaged, especially its t-cog. A cavity was opened, and specially prepared for its new host with various interlacing circuits, and synthetic biotech. The metal eye patch was removed, and a robotic eye was placed in the socket left behind, as they hooked it into the head unit. The body was ready. Now all it needed was the mind.

He could hear the surgical tools and hardware around him through his suit, almost as if it wasn't even there. His palms were sweaty inside his gloves. This was a very delicate procedure, and a very disturbing, yet fascinating one. They had already removed a section of his scalp, exposing the brain. He watched his fellow members slowly removing most of their leader, from the neck down. He wouldn't need that. Not for where he was going.

Robotic arms came down, picking up the specimen and placing it in it's new cybernetic body, the other Mech scientists quickly, but carefully wired in his brain into the cybernetic interface, and placed his head into the biotech socket, which would preserve him indefinitely. They transformed the shell around him, covering him safely in the very dense cybertronian alloy.

They stepped back, marveling their progress for a moment, some wondering if Silas would be truly proud of what they did, or horrified. They almost could feel his prescience around them. One of the scientists went over to the control panel, activating the revival sequence, feeling and hearing the humming of the machinery as it turned on with a few keystrokes of specific commands.

The tube attached to their project and a tube of energon, moving it along in the cyborg. They found that energon had a rather negative affect on the human body before preforming the operation. Luckily, they found a way to mitigate that entirely though a rerouting set of circuits, with the help of a volunteer for those experiments that still provided the motor functions needed, yet didn't harm the human tissue at all.

Suddenly, bolts of electricity surged around the bunker they were in, and the ground shook slightly. They felt the dust land on them from the roof. They looked up, watching as the cybertronian corpse come alive with their leader. It eyes flashed, signifying it becoming online.

The first thing Silas saw was his team, one of them coming up to greet him. "Welcome back, sir."

Then he noticed himself. looked at his own arm, instantly realizing it was metal, robotic, and who it used to belong to. "What have you don?" He asked, surprised.

Mech felt a chill run down their spines when first hearing his electronic voice. "We did what we had to, in order to save you, Silas..." One of the scientists piped up.

"I'm...one of them?" Silas stared, examining himself as he moved his arm quite easily.

"The logical evolution of Mech's experiments in biotech. Your brain fuzed with the doners nervous, and skeletal systems."

Silas, hearing that, could almost see himself inside the robot exoskeleton. "The perfect meld of man and machine...exquisite..."

Many thoughts ran through his mind all at once. How was he still alive? How would he use this awesome new power? Would the decepticons take him as one of their own? No, no they wouldn't. Not after what he did to Breakdown, not to mention he was using his body now. Would his team of humans still be useful, even against them and the autobots? They would probably help him with and damage or medical issues he encountered later on, perhaps. What if they ended up like he was now? A whole army...He kept getting ideas. He could feel power flowing through him.

Then, breaking his insane thoughts, "Sir? Are you alright?" The head scientist asked, almost terrified.

The cyborg looked at him, smiling."I never felt so magnificent, actually." He lowered his arm, looking to the rest of Mech. "So... What did I miss while I was 'asleep'?" Silas asked his team.

"Not much, sir. There was an asteroid that hit earth a while ago. though we don't know what it was. We've managed to acquire extra energon, which made this possible." The Mech scientist gulped involuntarily."We recommend a field test, to see how your new body preforms..."

Then, Silas remembered an old 'science project' of his own a while back. He walked forward, pulling the connecting tubes of energon from his body. The others felt each step he made vibrate up their legs.

"Oh, I know just he place for that." He smirked, noticeable in his new robotic features. They looked at him for a second. "Commence transformation sequence." Their commander said. Then his cybertronian shell started to shift in mass and size, parts moving around fluidly, though not impeding their host, until finally he took the form of a heavy, powerful military truck.

"Beautiful..." He commented, the windows rolled down with his thoughts, like another limb, just like the transformation. He could see out of his human eyes, noting the very subtitle differences in the way things looked. "I'll be right back, after i go for a little hunt!" He shouted, engines revving up. But before he started driving, he said something else.

"and Jules..." He said, calling the head scientist by his real name, who felt his own eyes widen in spite himself underneath the mask. "I'd think about getting yourself a makeover like this!"

He drove off, leaving only a flare of dust in his wake as he left, heading a military outpost he knew, not too far from where they were.

"What...did we just do?" One of members of Mech asked, feeling cold for all of the sudden. The others started looking at him as he said that.

Jules looked back him and said,"What we needed to...right.?"


End file.
